thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Lightbringer
Lightbringers are the clergy of Mithras, the primordial Light and greatest ally to Tey'Kor-Akx. 'The First Key - Neophyte' 'Caster Level 0' Aura Reading (Cantrip) Blessings: 'You are now unable to be harmed by gold of any kind - gold blades do not pierce you, and gold bludgeons do not bruise your flesh. Most animals except those associated with the Court of Chaos will be comfortable near you and perhaps even seek you out. You heal at a natural rate faster than the norm for your species. Your skin appears radiant, alive and strong, free from all traces of blemish or past scars. Your movements are fluid, supernaturally graceful in their gait. 'Caster Level 1 Touch of Optimism (Rite) Blessings: 'Milk, wine and food taste richer and keep better in your presence, and bread rises more readily. People as well as animals feel deeply settled and comfortable in your presence, and the air seems to be vibrant about your body. Colours seem to intensify in the environment you stand in, as if enriched by your nourishing aura. People around you find it easier to think with sound logic and reasoning. 'Caster Level 2 Genesis (Rite) Blessings: Your eyes now become filled with white or golden light, permanently blazing with the illumination of angels. This further purifies the vision you have of the outside world, making it appear bright, wholesome and beautific. Your features, facial and bodily, begin to become more and more even, refined and symmetrical as traces of chaos are expelled from your vessel as it aligns with cosmic order. Light seems to brighten in your presence and shadows recede. People around you are occasionally visited by constructive thoughts about the world and their higher role within it, encouraging them to be grateful and at peace with their cirucmstances. 'The Second Key - Lightbringer' 'Caster Level 3' Upholding The Law (Ritual) ' 'Caster Level 4 Angelatry (Ritual) 'Caster Level 5' Enlightenment (Ritual) 'The Third Key - Illuminat' 'Caster Level 6' Wisdom of Hokhmah (Variable) Blessings: 'Your reflection cast by mirrored surfaces is supernally clear and defined, no matter the quality of the surface. Trolls and other temporal spirits will almost never be driven to attack you except in extreme cases. Your angelic patrons now gift you greater control over your body and mind. At your will your flesh serves your intentions in life-affirming ways, granting you athletic and acrobatic abilities temporary or otherwise. Feelings of love and compassion are evoked more strongly in those around you, and weak minds are bolstered against chaos. 'Caster Level 7 Life-Affirmment (Rite) Blessings: 'Golden objects forged from the Sun's blood now heal you through simple contact, but cannot raise you out of the Quick should you become seriously injured. People near you begin to recover from minor illnesses a facet angels drive viruses and other demons from their flesh. Halos and beams of light now begin to come under your bodily control, your sacred will made manifest in the world. 'Caster Level 8 Anachronic Sanction (Ritual) Blessings: 'Your loyalty to and faith in Tey'Kor-Akx and its trolls has resulted in the safeguarding of your life in the stream of time. As elementals revere your Divine presence, accidents, discord and disasters become much less likely to occur in your life. You placed your trust in Creation, and so now Creation returns the favour. People around you find it easy to think and process emotions healthily, as your being affirms and asserts reason and truth itself. 'The Fourth Key - Solaris 'Caster Level 9' Gift of Tiphareth (Rite) Blessings: Plant life is nourished and instantly thrives when you tread near it, and the lives of insects and small animals are likewise vivacious and vitalised. Your form practically emanates creative light, as you are now by far more an angel than you are a being of flesh. Those around you become overcome with intense sensations of peace and gratitude for their own lives, as if your being has elevated their faith in themselves and in those they hold dear, strengthening their resolve in the face of adversity. 'Caster Level 10' The Source of Creation (Rite) '''Blessings: '''Large animals and crowds of people become spontaneously cured of even serious and life-threatening ailments by your mere presence. Such is the infinite out-pouring of Divine light from your sanctified soul that if you were to walk through a leper colony, a wave of health and miraculous healing would follow behind you. Your purification at the hands and tongues of the angels has rendered you the Divine made flesh - a perfect, archetypal representation of the male or female. As a walking instrument of truth, order and liberation from darkness, you are sacred in the eyes of the Creator and a bastion against the corruption and malice of demonic forces - the literal incarnation of magic as Intended.